


Lost

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [17]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Post-LWW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Narnia, Pevensies,so you keep pushing on/you hope it won’t be long/til you can find the child you were/and find the way to get along
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Kudos: 4





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViaLethe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViaLethe/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/168256.html?thread=9865536#cmt9865536

They get back and... nothing happens.

There are no meetings, no early morning training sessions, no urgent meetings, no tea times with friends, nothing but the childish things that the vague memories of who they were cared about and who they are now hardly care anything about.

So, they spend their days retracing old steps to try to gather and bottle the whisps of memories of who they were so that they can try to be those people again (or at least enough like them to walk through the world without being overly questioned).


End file.
